The objective of this study is to examine the effects of consuming a meat free (lacto-oveo-vegetarian) diet on body composition, muscle mass, and strength in moderately overweight older men during resistance training. We will test the following hypothesies: 10 the consumption of a lacto-ovo-vegetarian diet will blunt the body composition changes normally seen at the whole body level in conjunction with resistance training. The measures of body composition will include hydrostatic weighing, urinary creatinine excretion, bioelectrical impedance, and total body water. We do not expect to see the same increases in LBM and muscle mass as measured in men consuming a meat containing diet. 2) At the cellular level, muscle fiber area increases will not be greatly enhanced as normally seen with resistance training due to the hampering effects of a lacto-ovo-vegetarian diet. The changes in muscle fiber area, as determined by histochemical staining of muscle biopsy samples, will be less pronounced than those in men consuming a meat- containing diet.